Seduction and Destruction
by shellibby
Summary: It's been almost a year since Chase announced his return. What will happen when he uses every ounce of power he has to turn everyone against each other? And will Rachel and Tyler manage to stay together? Sequel to Forbidden Kisses.


**Hey guys! I'm **_**really**_** sorry that I hadn't updated this sooner…I had MAJOR writer's block. But this is the sequel to my fanfic, Forbidden Kisses. Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! And thank you guys so much for being there for me through all of this, I really appreciate it.**

**And to my new readers, my first story is Forbidden Kisses, which can be found on my profile:)**

**Rachel's POV**

It had been almost a year since Chase had 'risen from the dead'. A lot had happened in that year. For one, Rachel's baby was stillborn. She and Tyler had named the baby girl Annabelle. But poor Annabelle's umbilical chord was wrapped around her neck three times. There was nothing the doctor's could do. Tyler and Rachel were devastated.

Rachel cried for weeks in Tyler's arms. That's all she seemed capable of doing anymore; crying. She hated it. She probably annoyed the hell out of him with the fact that she continued to cry long after his last tear had dried up. The death of Annabelle was the first time she had ever seen him cry, and it touched her heart. However, she had never seen him cry since that day.

She snuggled closer to Tyler, his rhythmic, deep breaths proving that he was still asleep. Sunlight peaked through the windows, but Rachel could not smile. First Kate, then Mark, and now Annabelle. Chase was back. Who was next? She didn't think she'd be able to handle another loss of someone she loved. The tears began to leak out again, dripping onto Tyler's heather gray shirt.

"Aw, fuck," she whispered, frustrated with herself. Tyler stirred, letting out a sigh.

"Mornin', babe," he mumbled lazily, letting her go and stretching his arms as he opened his eyes. As soon as those ocean blue eyes met hers, they widened.

"Hey, you alright, Rach?" he said softly, taking her into his arms again. She forced a smile, even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm…fine. Just…sad still." She whipped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"That's understandable." He murmured, his hands stroking her back in a gentle motion. She let out a nervous laugh.

"I thought you'd be annoyed with how much I've cried lately. It's kind of ridiculous."

"Why would I?" he pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes.

"It's like…I never stop crying. I just think about them, and it all comes back." She closed her eyes briefly to control her tears. When she opened them, Tyler nodded again, showing her he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"But, Rachel…I love you. When you cry, when you yell, when you get sick, I still love you." He smiled as if it was obvious, kissing her forehead. Rachel smiled genuinely.

"I love you too, Tyler. Always will." He smiled back.

"Can we go to the cemetery today? Haven't been there in a while…" Rachel said to him, starting to relax in the comfort of his arms.

"Of course we can." He answered, capturing her lips with his.

**Tyler's POV**

"So we haven't seen or heard anything from Gabbie since the day Mark died," Reid stated, pacing around their dorm.

"Right," Tyler confirmed.

"Do you still think she's working for Chase? Or do you think he killed her off?" Reid asked. Tyler thought for a moment.

"I bet she's still alive. Chase would love some company. Plus, he likes control." Tyler suggested. Reid nodded.

"How is Rachel doing?" Reid asked hesitantly, as if wondering he would press a wrong nerve.

"She's better. Thanks for asking." Tyler responded, giving Reid a small smile to let him know he knew Reid meant no harm. He'd been with Jess for a while now, and they seemed so happy.

Tyler longed for the day when Rachel would be back to her old, happy self. After Kate died, he knew it would take some time for Rachel to recover, but eventually she would be ok. Then Mark passed away, and now Annabelle, her first child, was gone. Tyler had spent all that time as if Annabelle was his own daughter. Losing her was the most pain he had felt in a long time.

Annabelle would have been a beautiful baby, he just knew it. Any trait of Rachel's would make her one to marvel at. But now that she was gone, Tyler wasn't sure if he wanted to try to have children with Rachel after they married and settled down. Marriage seemed to be in the future to him anyway. But he didn't think he or Rachel could go through that pain again.

"Hey, guys," a new voice said. Tyler snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. It was Caleb.

"Hey," both Tyler and Reid greeted.

"I have some news…Gabbie's back at Spencer Academy." He announced with his usual calm demeanor, but with a spark of anxiousness in his dark eyes.

"Oh…" was all Tyler could think to say. She was back as well. He wondered what Caleb and Reid probably thought as well. Did that mean Chase was here? "I'll go talk to her." He offered. Caleb nodded, and Tyler headed out the door without a second thought.

He went to the place where he thought she'd be; her old dorm room. He knocked twice, and sure enough, Gabbie answered. She smiled slightly at him.

"Hey, Tyler. What's up?" she greeted nonchalantly.

"Um…so you're back to Spencer for good?" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He had no idea where to go with this.

"Yeah, I am."

"So…where were you?"

"I was really sick. I had mono. But I'm good now." She smiled again. Sick. Right. Tyler thought hard about what to say next.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" he asked. For all he knew, Chase could be using her as his new play thing as well.

"Are you jealous, Mr. Simms?" she smirked, a glint of pride in her chocolate eyes. Tyler stiffened.

"Of course not. I was just wondering. People always say you're with someone new."

"You want me back, don't you?" she stepped closer, biting her lip. Angered, Tyler surged forward, pinning her to the wall of her closet.

"Listen to me," he growled. "Rachel is the only girl I will _ever_ want. You are nothing compared to her. Get that in your head."

"Right," she laughed, pressing her body closer to his and kissing his neck. Tyler shoved her away until she faced him again, wanting to slap that smirk off her face.

"Why don't I just get to the point, since you obviously can't control yourself."

"Pretty soon, I'll make it so that you're the one who can't control-" she started, but he shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Are you, or are you not, working with Chase?" he spat. She continued to smirk at him when he released his hand for her to speak.

"Why don't you listen to me, Tyler? I will always get what I want. And since I want you, and you want Rachel, I suggest you stop trying to find answers to things you do not need to know, or Rachel will no longer be yours." She threatened, pushing him away and walking to her bathroom door. "Don't even try to mess with me again. You won't like the consequences." She warned, winking at him before walking inside, the clack of her heels echoing in the room. Tyler clenched his fists tightly, before he went to leave. As he walked by the bathroom door, he saw her in front of her mirror applying lipstick. He shot her a quick glare and went out into the hall, knocking loudly on her door. When she opened it, the surprise evident on her face, he took her hand and led her towards the boy's dorms.

"We have to find everyone. I'm pretty sure Gabbie is working for Chase still." He hissed, picking up speed. His stomach clenched in nervousness. He hoped like hell that they stopped Chase before he got to someone else.


End file.
